


23rd of June, NO! July

by Asteraa



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of pink, pure utter fluff, too much pink in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is out for his daily run when he get's phone call.<br/>Also who let Magnus be in charge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	23rd of June, NO! July

Alec is out doing his daily run when his phone rings, Magnus, 

“Heya, I’ll be back in a few minutes ok?”

However, it’s not Magnus’ voice he hears.

“Dad? Dad, it’s awful, I tried to make them stop, but they wouldn’t listen” Rafael is shouting, on the verge of tears.  
Alec can barely hear him over the sound of things breaking and shrieks and screams in the background

“Listen Rafe, I want you to take your brother and hide, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Alec voice became more interspersed as he started sprinting to their apartment

Alec entered their apartment, the whole thing is pink, Magnus’ skin is a golden pink, Max is a pink bordering on purple and Rafael is a darkish pink.

Max is shrieking and running through Magnus’ leg and jumping on the sofa.  
Rafael is sulking in the corner; his clothes are a ghastly hot pink.  
At the sight of Alec, he jumps up and runs towards him, hugging him around the waist.

Alec was still staring at the scene where Magnus was now holding Max upside down and the both of them were giggling and shrieking, unaware of Alec in the background. 

“It’s horrible isn’t it dad?”

“hmm?” He turned his head towards Rafael while his eyes remained fixated on Max’s upside figure

“All this pink!” Rafe exclaimed, his hands wildly gesturing  
Eyes finally snapping to Rafael he frowned

“I thought you liked pink?”

“I did…until Max ruined it” he grumbled, arms crossed. For a 10-year-old Rafael could look remarkably like he was 6.

“Daddy!!” Max squealed, face turning a more and more purple rather than pink

Magnus looked up, a beaming smile etched on his face and his golden-brown eyes sparkling as he met with Alec’s unimpressed hazel eyes.

“Magnus?” The amount of restraint it took for him to rein in every curse word he knew was phenomenal, in fact he was astounded he hadn’t won a prize for his acting

“Yes Alexander?” however Magnus seemed totally unaware of Alecs emotions, but if he was aware; and Alec was very sure of this, then he was sleeping on the sofa tonight.

In the most deadpan voice he could muster Alec voiced, “why is my home pink?”

“Because it’s pink day!” Max shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world whilst still dangling upside down. His papa seemed to realise that he was still holding the young warlock upside down and hastily put him on the floor.

Even though Alec was still mildly disgusted at how his home became sullied with the numerous shades of pink, he couldn’t help but laugh at Max

Dark pink hair, already wild and untameable was now even more unruly, standing up on ends as if electrocuted. His light pink dungarees were splattered with a slightly darker substance and he was wearing one striped sock while the other foot was uncovered.

Yet he gave his gummy smile caused from several teeth falling out from a couple of sweet binge nights with Magnus. The gummy smile which made Alec’s want to wrap up his son and preserve him at that age.

He finally realised what Max had said, “what do you mean it’s pink day?” 

“23 June, papa told me it’s pink day” Still smiling Max pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. Internally he was screaming and cursing the day he taught Max how to speak, outwardly he busied himself with fixing his clothes from its rumpled look.

“But it’s the 23 of July” Alec turned to look at Magnus, who seemed too innocent at the moment

“oh was it? Silly me, I was so convinced that it was June” Magnus had his hands clasped behind him and his eyes were wide open with pretend innocence.  
Alec felt something tug against his black jacket, brushing his fingers against it he felt small soft fingers on the edge of the jacket.”

“Rafe?”  
As if he was Magnus incarnate, he turned to face his papa and smirked  
“well, papa tried to convince Max that it was June and that July didn’t exist and Max didn’t believe him so he pointed out that it was national pink day which got Max excited and Bam! Everything turned pink”

Magnus gave a dramatic gasp and put his hand on his heart “I can’t believe this, betrayed by my own flesh and blood!”

Alec stole a glance at Rafe’s face, ever since discovering him a couple of years ago he still wasn’t accustomed to people showing affection, however now he was smiling so hard it seemed to physically hurt him.

“but Papa, you said it was bad to lie didn’t you?” yep he was definitely Magnus’ child through and through.  
At that moment Magnus tripped over air, nearly falling were it not for the ledge of the kitchen to keep him steady

“Alexander, have I told you how amazing you looked today?”  
“what are you—no, please tell me it didn’t…”

He rushed to the closest mirror and put his hand on his cheek, turning his head.  
His skin had turned a baby pink and his light blue shirt turned a light purple, his brow furrowed as he found his black jeans and shoes were now a disgusting muddy pink colour.

He had nothing against that specific colour but too much of it made him physically sick, he had no idea how Jace survived with their 4-year-old daughter who claimed she was a Disney princess and made it her personal mission to turn everything pink in their house.

He turned around slowly and opened his arms, beckoning his children to come forward. 

Crouching down he made sure Magnus couldn’t hear him and whispered to them “Rafe, Maxy, don’t you think Papa’s been bad? I don’t think that we should let him get away with it should we? You know the plan right?”

Max nodded eagerly, desperate to go through with the plan they secretly made last year if a Magnus Situation arose while Rafael nodded once, for him discretion was key. 

Max scurried behind Magnus, and Rafael went to his left while Alec went to his left. His hands were outstretched, unknowing of the plan his family had hatched.

“NOW” Alec shouted gleefully pouncing on Magnus, bringing him down so that he lay on top of Alec trapped his arms, Max grabbed his legs to stop him kicking and Rafe started tickling him.

Long, agile fingers were finding all of Magnus’ ticklish spots. For a 300-year-old warlock, he looked positively childish with his legs flailing and hair awry while giggling insanely.

“Papa!” Rafael shouted “Do you solemnly swear that you will never be up to more mischief again?”

Magnus breathed “I solemnly swear to never let your Uncle Simon to babysit you again”

At that moment a dark pink ball squealed and rammed itself into Magnus’ chest “Take that back Papa, Uncle Simon is amazing!”

“Fine fine” Magnus wheezed “I solemnly swear to not be up to mischief IF you get off me in 3...2…1”

Max jumped off him, managing to kick him in the gut while Rafael stepped back, almost gracefully.

Only Alec remained, holding onto Magnus from behind.  
Rafael, ever the traitor, quickly glanced at Alec before looking at Magnus and asking  
“So, if it’s not June 23rd, but July…what national day is it?”

To which he immediately answered “National Vanilla Ice Cream day”

 

\--------------------------------------

A couple of hours found Alec near hysterical while Max and Rafael ate pieces of their pink, vanilla ice cream furniture.

“I hate everything in this world and I hate you the most” he muttered to Magnus.

“No you don’t darling” he whispered back, pressing his lips against Alec’s in a chaste kiss

The moment was ruined when Alec pressed a handful of ice cream onto Magnus’ hair, ruining the intricate style.

“Well, I hate you now!” he gasped, disbelieving that Alec ruined his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was inspired by my stupidity  
> I forgot July existed and was adamant that it was June 23rd today.  
> Also did you know today is also national cowboy day??
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr as well: magnusdarkwood


End file.
